Attack of the Golden Jellyfish
by Crash5020
Summary: SpongeBob catches a jellyfish he's never seen before and brings it to Sandy to find out what it is.
"Ah, Jellyfish Fields, a wild environment where the jellyfish roam free. It's where we find SpongeBob and Patrick jellyfishing."

SpongeBob and Patrick run up to each other out of breath.

"Did you find it yet, Patrick?," asked SpongeBob.

"No," said Patrick. "I can't believe this! How hard can it be to find it?!"

As Patrick complains, a gold colored jellyfish swims by.

"Uh, Patrick…," said SpongeBob.

"I mean think this jellyfish would stick out from the others," said Patrick.

"Patrick…," said SpongeBob.

"It should be easy to…,"

"PATRICK!," SpongeBob yelled as he turns his friend towards the gold jellyfish, "There it is!"

SpongeBob and Patrick chase down the jellyfish trying to catch it with their nets, but to no avail.

"It's getting away SpongeBob!," said Patrick.

"Oh no it's not!" a confident SpongeBob said.

SpongeBob jumps onto a nearby giant clam, which propels him into the air. SpongeBob catches the gold jellyfish and gently floats to the ground. SpongeBob and Patrick then run to Sandy's Treedome and find Sandy outside waiting for them. She greets them  
and asks, "Did you guys find it?"

SpongeBob hands Sandy the net and asks, "Why did you need us to catch this jellyfish, Sandy?"

"Because, I want to study it," said Sandy. "I've been here for a long time SpongeBob and I have never seen a gold colored jellyfish. I want to know where it came from."

Suddenly, SpongeBob's watch starts beeping. SpongeBob looks at his watch and says, "Sorry, Sandy. I have to go to work!"

SpongeBob sprints to the Krusty Krab and greets Squidward.

"Hi Squidward," said SpongeBob, "How's your day been?"

"Well, it was nice," Squidward moaned.

SpongeBob grabs his work hat and enters the kitchen. As he prepares for work, he suddenly hears an explosion. He runs out of the kitchen at the same time a fish runs in.

"Run for the hills!," yelled the fish. "We're under attack by a giant gold jellyfish!"

"Gold jellyfish?," SpongeBob thinks to himself. "Oh, no. Sandy!"

SpongeBob runs to Sandy's Treedome, but finds it in ruins. SpongeBob finds Sandy on the ground and runs to her.

"Sandy, what happened?!," asked SpongeBob.

"Well, after you left, I took the jellyfish into the treedome," said Sandy. "But as soon as I went to grab my tools, it started to grow in size and destroyed my treedome."

SpongeBob hears someone screaming and looks towards the direction of the scream and finds out it's Patrick. Patrick runs up to SpongeBob and Sandy and frantically tells them, "Guys! That jellyfish is attacking Bikini Bottom!"

"We know, Patrick," said Sandy.

"What are we going to?," asked Patrick.

"There's only one thing to do," said SpongeBob. "We need to summon the help of Bikini Bottom's greatest champions. This looks like a job for Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy!"

5 minutes later…

"What do mean they're not here!?," asked SpongeBob.

"Sorry kid, said the Shady Shoals receptionist. "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy went on vacation 2 days ago."

"Aw, tartar sauce!," said SpongeBob.

"Well, now what?" asked Sandy.

"Wait. I have another idea," said SpongeBob.

SpongeBob flicks the receptionist's bell which opens a hole in the floor. SpongeBob grabs Patrick and Sandy, jumps down the hole and lands in the Mermalair.

"If Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy can't help us," said SpongeBob, "Then we'll have to save the day ourselves."

"This calls for costume change!," said Patrick.

SpongeBob and Patrick change into their Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy costumes.

"To the invisible boatmobile!," said SpongeBob.

SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy jump into the invisible boatmobile and drive to Downtown Bikini Bottom. They stop in front of a crowd running away from the jellyfish and SpongeBob jumps out of the boatmobile.

"Stop right there, evil villain," said SpongeBob.

To everyone's surprise, the jellyfish stops on SpongeBob's command.

"Okay… Prepare to face the power of my water ball!," said SpongeBob.

SpongeBob throws a water ball at the jellyfish, but it has no effect on it. The jellyfish shoots lighting at SpongeBob, but he dodges it at the last second. Patrick jumps in front of SpongeBob and says, "Stand back SpongeBob."

"Patrick, what are you holding?," SpongeBob asks.

"It's a freeze ray," said Patrick. "I grabbed it before we left the Mermalair. Now watch me save the day!"

Patrick throws the freeze ray at the jellyfish, which just bounces off of it.

"Patrick…" said SpongeBob. "That's not how you use a freeze ray."

"Oh…," said Patrick.

SpongeBob and Patrick scream in terror and runs as the jellyfish chases them down. They soon run into a dead end and hug each other as the jellyfish approaches them.

"Patrick, I want you to know that you've been the best friend a sponge could ever ask for," said SpongeBob.

"I'd say the same pal, but I'm a starfish," said Patrick.

Suddenly, the jellyfish is encased in ice. SpongeBob looks behind the jellyfish and finds Sandy holding the freeze ray.

"That's how you use a freeze ray," said Sandy.

"Alright Sandy!," said SpongeBob. "Now it's time to finish this.

SpongeBob jumps towards the jellyfish and tries to punch it, but couldn't break it.

"Uh, a little help Patrick," asked SpongeBob.

"Sure thing buddy," said Patrick.

Patrick grabs SpongeBob and shapes him like a mallet. Patrick then swings SpongeBob at the jellyfish which causes it to break into tiny pieces. SpongeBob reverts to his normal shape and says, "Alright! We did it! We saved the day!"

"It's too bad that I didn't get to study that jellyfish though," said Sandy. "I'm pretty sure that it's not from Bikini Bottom."

 **To be continued in Nicktoons: Reality War.**

 **Author's Note: For more events prior to the Reality War, read The Fairly Oddparents: Blast Run 2000 X, Danny Phantom: Creatures from Beyond, Invader Zim: Edge of Reality, and** **Jimmy Neutron: Spatial Disturbances** **.**


End file.
